ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flee the Facility (film)/Transcript
The transcript to ''Flee the Facility''. Opening Logos *Warner Bros/New Line Cinema logo plays.* *ROBLOX Studios logo plays.* Scene 1 *After fading in from three seconds of a black screen, we see a hammer planted underground. From the top, we see Jack Morgan digging soil out of the ground with a giant shovel. He stops when his shovel hits the hammer, and he drops the shovel and picks up the hammer.* Jack: This is... the Hammer of... Justice? What's this doing in my backyard? I thought it was just a myth! I didn't know it was real! *Jack runs back inside with the hammer but tries to hide it from everyone else. He then runs back outside, hops in his car and drives off to a museum where he believes that the hammer came from.* Jack: I mean, it's an ancient artifact, it's gotta come from a place like a museum. *Jack eventually pulls up at the museum and after a 30-second montage of him walking, he eventually finds an empty spot in the back of the museum. The spot is labeled "THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE". Jack sees this as an opportunity to place back the hammer.* Jack: Perfect! *Jack places the hammer back into the empty spot, and after 7 seconds, the entire museum suddenly explodes due to the power of the hammer. Jack is severely injured and after coughing out smoke, he gets back up. He struggles to walk, but he is successfully capable of exiting the museum. He then drops on the ground. After one minute, a man walking by notices Jack's injury and calls for an ambulance. Immediately following this scene, an ambulance pulls up, picks up Jack, and takes him to the hospital. We then see the title card of the movie in Arial text, "FLEE THE FACILITY", accompanied by a dinging noise. The next scene then fades in to a facility.* Scene 2 *We cut to inside the facility. Elijah Ross and his assistant Cassandra Anderson are walking down a hallway.* Elijah: Where is Jack? Cassandra: Oh, um, I don't know, sir. Elijah: I said... WHERE IS JACK? Cassandra: Wherever he is, he's probably tardy. Elijah: Whatever. I don't really care. Cassandra: Then why were you even- Elijah: NOBODY TALKS BACK TO ME, YOU LITTLE SMART-ASS! Now go get me a latte at Starblox. I expect it to be back within ten minutes... starting NOW! *Elijah starts the timer.* Cassandra: Okay, okay, okay! *Cassandra quickly rushes to her car and drives to Starblox. Elijah furiously stomps to the medicine creation room filled with hundreds of workers.* Elijah: WHAT ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING MORE PERPHENAZINE CAPSULES, NOT GOOFING AROUND AND DOING NOTHING! Worker #1: But sir, we've been working for hours! Besides, you're not even our boss! You're in charge of the- Elijah: NOBODY BAD MOUTHS ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! NOW GET BACK TO WORK! Worker #1: Aw, come on! Elijah: Now, have any of you dipshits seen Jack Morgan? Worker #2: I heard he was at the hospital. Elijah: Ah, great. What did he do now? He's even more suicidal than I am, and that's saying a lot! Worker #3: He was at a museum. I heard it on the news. Elijah: The news, eh? Well... Worker #1: Does that mean we get to take off for the rest of the day? Elijah; ONE MORE SIGN OF HOPE AND YOU'RE FIRED, YOUNG MAN! Worker #1: Jeez. What's your deal? Elijah: My deal is to make sure you all do your best! Worker #2: By yelling at us constantly and trying to push us out of our own boundaries? Elijah: YOU'RE FIRED! NOBODY QUESTIONS OR MAKES FUN OF MY DECISIONS! Worker #2: Well, at least when I go apply for other jobs I can at least tell them I was fired from this job because of how much of an asshole my boss was. Elijah: NOBODY EVEN- Worker #2: I'm fired, dude. You can't do anything about it anymore. I'm no longer your responsibility. *Worker #2 walks out of the room and Elijah stands there silently.* Worker #1: I guess he IS the boss of one person... Elijah: SHUT UP! Scene 3 TBDCategory:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Biondipastas's Ideas